He chose her
by foxracer189
Summary: Meredith waiting for Derek at the bar after she told him to choose her over Addison.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so bear with me.

Meredith knew that he would choose Addison. I mean could she blame him? The way her red hair draped down to her shoulders and her pale but gorgeous face glowed when he was around her. She was just down right beautiful. Then there was Meredith, her brown hair, all messy and not straight like Addison's. So why should she be shocked not to see him walk through the door at Joe's. Why should she feel upset? Because no matter whom he chose, she still had very deep feelings for him. He made her feel special, like she was the only girl in the entire world made for him. But that fantasy didn't last very long. She knew it would crash and burn sooner or later.

"Hey, Mer…you ok? You look down." Joe poured her another tequila and washed out some more shot glasses.

"I'm fine, I got my tequila."

"McDreamy?" It's like Joe knew what she was thinking. She nodded her head as she downed the shot of tequila. "What did he do this time?"

"It's what he didn't do." Joe looked confused. "He didn't show up."

"Oh, well the night is still young, my friend."

"I doubt he will though."

"Meredith, you're a gorgeous woman. You don't need him to tell you that." He winked then went back to washing the left over dishes. The door suddenly swung open but no McDreamy. Meredith turned back to her tequila and sighed. In her drunken stupor, she got up (but had to hold onto the table for balance) and gave Joe a $20.

"See you tomorrow, Joe." Joe looked at her and waved his usual "goodbye" wave. She stumbled toward the door and as she opened it, she fell right into Derek's arms.

"Hello," he said in a calm voice. Meredith felt a chill go down her spine. He came for her, he chose her, he picked her, he loved her. Not Addison, and that made Meredith smile. "Are you drunk?" Meredith laughed a little too hard.

"Just a little, not a whole lot though," she slurred. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Where are your keys, I'm driving you home."

"They are…in my," she snapped her fingers trying to think, "back pocket! That's right I put them in my back pocket." So he reached in her back pocket and grabber her keys.

"Why do I love you so much?" It was a rhetorical question but she still answered.

"Ummm…I dunno. Why, Derek?" she giggled. Alright let's get you home.

Comment for more? PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know what I'm doing right or what I'm doing wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They drove back to Meredith's house in total silence. Not only was she embarrassed because she fell in the love of her life's arms in her drunken stupor but she was also nervous as hell. There he sat in the driver's seat of her car, so perfect and there she sat in the passenger's side, drunk and looking like hell. It didn't take too long for Meredith to start feeling nauseous.

"Derek, pull over."

"You want me to pull over? After the stunt you pulled tonight? You could've seriously gotten hurt, Meredith. What if I didn't come and find you, you would've drive hom…."

"Derek I'm going to be sick." He stopped immediately and opened the door to get on the passenger's side of the car. He opened the door for her and led her over to a clearing so she could vomit in privacy. She hunched over and let all the tequila out of her system. He held her hair back so she didn't get any in it. "Don't look, it's gross." She thought about what she just said.

"Meredith, I don't know if you remember right now but I'm a neurosurgeon. I see and poke brains for a living; I don't think a little puke would phase me." As soon as he said the word 'puke' Meredith convulsed again, throwing up more than she really should.

"Alright, it's over…I think." He sat her back down in the passenger's seat and knelt down to eye level.

"Meredith, what were you thinking," he said as he stroked her cheek"

"I was thinking I'm in pain. I needed alcohol to forget about you choosing Addison over me."

"But, I didn't choose her. I came to Joe's didn't I?" She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you know I'm right." And of course he was right. The great Derek Shepard was always right. "Let's get you cleaned up, ok?" She nodded, as if she had a choice. He did have her car keys.

They got back around 2 in the morning. Izzy and George were already asleep so they made sure to be extra quiet. The basically tiptoed up the stairs, ever creek Derek made Meredith couldn't help but laugh really hard.

"How many shots did you have?  
"I stopped counting after 10." Derek shook his head in disappointment. When they finally reached the top of the stairs, he led her into the bathroom. "Wha-what are ya doin there?"

"I'm giving you a bath. If you took a shower, you'd probably fall over and pass out." She nodded her head.

"You're right." The truth was, she probably wouldn't fall over and pass out but she did want Derek to help her clean herself up.

"Alright, let's get these clothes off you," he smirked. He started with her shirt, the easiest thing to get off her. He started from the bottom and pulled the blue laced shirt off of her head. He found he had to stop himself from kissing her but it was an urge he couldn't resist. She was incredibly beautiful and they were standing in her bathroom. What better place than that? He took off her bra then swiftly threw it to the side. Meredith didn't care that she was half naked, the only thing she cared about what Derek, standing in her bathroom, looking at her and not at Addison. He unbuttoned her pants like he'd done it a thousand times before, knelt down and slowly slid them off her body. She kicked them off her feet and to the side of the bathroom. All that was left were her pink laced panties and he had no problem taking them off either. In fact, he didn't have to do anything, she took them off herself. "I-I'm going to start some water," he cleared his throat, "don't go anywhere."

"Oh don't you worry, I won't be leaving anytime soon." He turned on the water and made sure it wasn't too hot for her. She gazed at him as he bent down. He was totally and utterly perfect, the way he took off her shirt was almost too much for her to bear.

"Alright, get in." She did as she was told and laid down in the nice warm bathtub. He looked at her with his soft eyes and began to wash her off. Slowly and gently, just the way she liked him. He again had to fight back the urge to kiss her and she had to fight back the urge to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Derek washed her hair softly as he ran his fingers through it. Meredith had goose bumps at this point, she was nervous but she didn't know exactly why. Maybe because this was the moment she'd been waiting for? Maybe it was the tequila. She didn't know. All she did know was that Derek was now gazing at her with his soft eyes.

"All done, let's dry you off." He grabbed a towel from behind him and gave it to Meredith helping her out of the tub. He took hold of her wet but soft hands as she stepped ever so cautiously out of the tub. He rubbed her shoulders to warm her up. "Let's get you dressed," he grinned, "although I like you just the way you are." It took Meredith a minute to register what he just said, but when she did realize, she wanted him. Badly. They walked over to her room to find a bunch of clothes that laid on the floor and an unmade bed. She looked down and blushed.

"If I knew you were coming over, I would've cleaned up a little beforehand." He laughed his cute little laugh that she loved and grabbed clothes out of her closet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I said I liked you the way you were." She turned and blushed. He came closer toward her and gazed in her eyes. She gazed back, lost in his expressional face. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for and boy did she want this moment to happen already. He took off her towel and threw it on the floor. He didn't kiss her though, not yet. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor, still staring into her eyes. Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly. It wasn't a sloppy, tongue all over your face kiss. But a nice, slow and soft kiss. The kiss that made her have chills. She kissed him back fingering through his hair. He backed up toward the bed, flopping down on top of it and her on top of him. She unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them off as he did to her only minutes ago. Back on top of him she went kissing him more and more passionately than before. He took off his boxers and laid back down on the bed beside her, kissing her. She thought this was a dream. This couldn't be real. Maybe it was the tequila and it was some random guy she picked up from the bar again. She had to be sure.

"Derek?" She asked innocently.

"Yea, Meredith?" It was him, the way he said her name, she was sure it was him.

"I want you." He smiled and got on top of her, moving slowly at first. She whispered his name in his ear. She couldn't believe that he was here with her, in her bed, doing it with her and not Addison. But Addison meant nothing to him, he was here with Meredith and that's all he cared about. He knew Meredith wouldn't sleep with his best friend, she wasn't like that.

He could feel Meredith's heartbeat increase and he knew he must be doing something right, she knew he was doing something right. He went faster, still inside her then all of a sudden she fell apart, body shaking, her saying his name made him feel right. He let her calm down then went again, waiting for her to come apart underneath him again.

"Meredith, I-I'm gonna…"

"It's ok."

"We don't have…"

"It's fine, just don't stop." Derek liked the sound of that. He went faster and faster before they both came apart at the same time, still inside her. He laid down next to her, both of them breathing very heavily. He looked at her, her eyes were closed but she still looked like a goddess. He stroked her cheek and smiled. She softly kissed his fingertip then curled up next to him.

"I love you, Meredith Grey." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Derek. I'm glad you found me."

"Me too." They both drifted into a deep sleep but both were very content.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Derek awoke the next morning to find Meredith sleeping like an angel next to him. He got out of bed, cautious not to wake her. He grabbed a towel and showered while she slept. As he shut the door behind him, Meredith woke up with an extreme headache. She had the weirdest dream about Derek last night, that he was with her and they did the nasty. It was just a dream, right? She looked around the room but no sight of him but she did find his clothes on her floor. So, it wasn't a dream, this made her smile. But the smile ended when she heard the beep of Derek's phone. She was curious to see who was calling him so early in the morning, so she searched through his pockets then eventually found his phone. 5 missed calls from Addison. She couldn't help but be angry. She put his phone back in his pocket and laid back down in bed. Soon after, Derek came back into the room with just a towel hanging from his waist.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Time to wake up." She turned to look at him and found him half naked.

"You have some missed calls," she said bitterly. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked to find missed calls from Addison. He closed his phone and sat beside Meredith.

"I chose you, remember."

"But why is she still calling?"

"Because she's Addison and she likes to ruin everything that's good in my life. I'm done with her. It's just us now, I promise." Meredith smiled and kissed him.

"I like you in just a towel," she smiled.

"Well sorry to tell you but I have some stuff planned for us today."

"Hmm. What 'stuff'."

"You'll see. Get dressed. Be ready in 20 minutes."

"So bossy," she joked. He walked out of the room and said, "you know it!" She giggled and decided to get out of bed before she got in trouble. She put on a white top with jean shorts and brushed her hair to where it looked presentable. He came back into the room wearing a black t-shirt that really showed his muscles and jeans.

"You look, amazing," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I look like a wreck."

"A hot wreck it is then." She smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Depends. Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Patience is a virtue."

"I don't have any patience." He grabbed her hand and led her downstairs and out of the door. He opened the passenger door for her and got in the driver's seat. "Where's your car?"

"It's at Joes. I left it there because I had to get you and your car home last night."

"Oh that's right, I was a little drunk."

"A little? Meredith you made me pull over so you could puke." Meredith blushed and smiled.

"To be fair it was your fault."

"Oh this is coming back on me now," he smiled, "I love you." He started the engine and drove off.

"So are you going to tell me where were going now?"

"You'll see." She started getting irritated. Where was he taking her? Why was he taking her there? What was going on? "Close your eyes," he said to her.

"For what reason?"

"Do you trust me?" Of course she trusted him. There was nobody else on the planet that she trusted more than Derek. So she did as she was told and closed her eyes, feeling the motion of the car sway her back and forth as he took a few turns. He then put the car in park and turned off the engine. "Keep your eyes closed."

"What if I accidentally open them?"

"Meredith, please do this one thing for me." She would do anything for him so she reluctantly kept them closed. She heard him open the door and get out. He then came around to her side, opened the door for her and took her hand. He led her out of the car and down a pathway. She could hear a lot of people talking, sounded like more than one hundred people were at this special place Derek had led her to. "Alright, you can open them now." She opened her eyes and what she saw before her almost put her in tears. The ferryboat, that carried the one hundred people that she heard from Seattle. They got on the ferryboat and went to the top to get the best view. They stood beside an old couple, the man maybe in his late 80's wearing a blue flannel shirt and his wife in her lower 80's wearing a white shirt, like Meredith had, and jean pants. Would that be her and Derek someday? She hoped. "I told you I had a thing for ferryboats," he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They arrived at a small island a little later after entering the ferryboat. Derek told hold of Meredith small hand and led her to a clearing where he had set up a blanket, a brown wicker basket, a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Meredith was surprised, how did he have the time to do this?  
"When did you do all this," she said in shock.

"I must say, Ms. Grey, you are a very heavy sleeper." He led her over to the blanket and sat down. He then opened the bottle and poured them both a glass.

"Why are you doing this, Derek?"

"Doing what? Taking you away from the busy lives that we have in Seattle? Taking you away from all your worries for a while? Because, Meredith, you deserve it. You deserve a little time away and what not." She felt the butterflies appear in her stomach, he knew how to make her feel some type of way.

"I really appreciate this, Derek. It's nice and peaceful out here."

"I came out here to think. Last night before I met you at Joe's bar. I left work early, around 3 and took the ferry out here to think. It really helped, the peace and quiet and the crickets chirping. I didn't want to make the wrong decision, and obviously I made the right one," he smiled and kissed her softly.

They drank their champagne and ate and talked for what seemed like only a moment but it was actually for hours. Derek heard a strange beeping noise, then two. They both took out their pagers and saw they were being summoned from Seattle Grace.

"Well, that didn't last as long as I wanted," Derek sighed.

"As long as you want to, you can stay with me tonight," Meredith said nervously.

"I would love that." They got up, Derek taking the stuff in his arm and with his other free hand held Meredith's. Back on the ferryboat they went but this time it wasn't as crowded as the first.

The ferry came to a halt at the drop off station and they both ran to the car, trying to get to the hospital as fast as they could. Derek opened the door for Meredith, no matter what was going on, he would always be a gentleman for his lady. He ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door, immediately started it up and drove off as fast as he could without getting pulled over in the process.

It didn't take very long to get to Seattle Grace, but when they did. They both got out of the car and ran inside. Bailey was standing at the entrance looking very cross.

"Where have you two been? I paged you both twice and still you show up late."

"We took the ferry," Derek said nervously. There wasn't another being in Seattle he feared more than Miranda Bailey.

"I don't care if you took the ferry or took a plane. When I page you, you come. Simple as that. Now get changed and you," she pointed at Derek, "get into the OR. There was a car accident and we have massive brain trauma." She then turned to Meredith. Meredith didn't necessarily fear Bailey but she was sort of intimidated by her, she was still her resident. But both did as they were told and changed into their scrubs, Meredith going to the pit and Derek going to the OR.

"I will see you after work," he asked.

"Of course you will." They gave each other a quick kiss and wish each other luck on what they were about to endure. Meredith met up with Cristina and Izzy down in the pit.

"Where have you been?" Cristina asked irritatingly.

"Bailey paged you like a hundred times," Izzy added.

"Derek and I…went on a date."

"McDreamy Derek?" Cristina couldn't believe it. Just last night Meredith was sobbing because he chose Addison but now they went on a date.

"Yes, McDreamy Derek." Meredith walked over to her first patient of the day, he had cuts and bruises all over his body and he was slipping in an out of consciousness. "What exactly happened?"

"Drunk driver," Izzy explained, "he went in the wrong lane and hit a family of 3."

"This must be the father," Meredith said more to herself than anyone.

"The mother is in the OR, she has massive brain trauma," Izzy stated. Derek then came through the door as if on cue.

"Meredith, scrub in. I need some help in here." Meredith looked at both Cristina and Izzy and both look extremely pissed off.

"Just because you're dating McDreamy now doesn't mean he can pick you for all of his surgeries."

"Oh chill out guys, you'll get your turn." Meredith turned and scrubbed in the OR room. Standing beside Derek she handed him the tools he needed to save this person's life. They heard the door open and heard the voice of Addison behind them.

"Where exactly were you last night, Derek. I waited for you."

"Addison, do we have to talk about this right now," he asked.

"What better place to?"

"Addison, please. I'm working. We'll talk later."

"Well I can't go anywhere, I'm working too. She's pregnant." Addison took the fetal monitor and hooked it up to the mother. "There's a pulse but it's weak." Derek looked over at Meredith and winked. That meant that he was going to tell Addison after the surgery. How did Meredith know that? She didn't but she was sure he would.

"All right, there's nothing more we can do but wait. Let's close her up and be done." Derek left the OR but Meredith stayed back to help her close up. Addison also left to talk to Derek. Meredith could tell she was super pissed off with him but little did she know, she wouldn't have to be super pissed off at him anymore. Meredith left after closing her up, washed her hands then walked outside. There they were, yelling and fighting with each other.

"How could you do this, Derek," it wasn't hard to overhear the conversation.

"Addison, it's over. Just accept it."

"Why, Derek. Why is it over? Oh that's right, my name isn't Meredith. I'm the one that slept with your best friend. I forgot."

"Yes, I am now with Meredith. It's going really great and I don't need you ruining it this time."

Addison's face turned beet red. "It's over." Derek turned and walked toward Meredith, putting his hand on her waist and walked away. Meredith couldn't help but feeling accomplished that she got what she wanted and Addison didn't… for once.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Derek walked away from Addison, Meredith by his side, he saw Mark come out of the OR room beside the room he was just in. Mark gave him the 'you just killed Addison' look but Derek honestly didn't care. Addison ruined his past life and his relationship with Meredith. But now that he had her back, nothing else mattered to him. Mark ran past them and after Addison as she ran into the supply room.

"Do you think she's alright," Meredith wondered.

"Do you think I was alright when I walked in on them sleeping together?" Derek didn't mean to make Meredith feel uncomfortable but he kind of did.

"Derek, you didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to, Meredith. I lost you once and I'm not about to do it again with the woman who broke me. Like I said before, you fixed me, you saved me. And I'm grateful for that, and you." She couldn't help but blush. He kissed her on the forehead then walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. Want to come?" He winked at her then disappeared in the men's bathroom. She turned back to the nurse's station to check on someone's file. She started feeling nauseous but she thought nothing of it. Derek then came out of the bathroom to find her paler than she was before he went in. "Meredith, are you ok?"

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts."

"Your stomach," he sounded worried, "where in your stomach?"

"Can we not do this here, Derek?"

"Alright," he took her hand and led her to the on-call room, "there, we didn't do it here so were going to do it in here."

"You're such a smart ass." She lifted her shirt and pointed to where it hurt.

"Now is it a throwing up feeling or a pain feeling."

"Throwing up."

"You couldn't be…"

"No, no. Definitely not. Right?"

"Right, yeah you couldn't be. Right?"

"Right." But they both knew there was a possibility. They walked out of the room and tried to act as casual as they could. Just then Mark walked up toward Derek.

"Mark, what are you…" He punched Derek, drawing blood from his nose, then Addison came to the rescue, like she always does. Derek tackled Mark to the ground and got on top of him repeatedly punched him.

"Derek! Get off of him," Meredith attempted to pull Derek off Mark and Addison helped Mark up.

"What the hell was that for?" Derek wiped the blood from his nose, Meredith handing him a tissue.

"You just broke it off, for her!" Mark pointed to Meredith.

"You slept with my wife, Mark! Remember that? You cheated on me with my best friend," he pointed at Addison, "I don't want to hear this bullshit anymore. I'm done with you both! It's my fault that our marriage ended right, Addison? The hell with both of you." Meredith took Derek's hand and led him back to the on-call room.

"Look up," she said tilting his head back, holding a tissue to his face. Blood was the last thing she wanted to see at that moment but she had to help Derek. "I think it's done." She laid down on the bed beside him, feeling dizzy.

"Are you ok?" She nodded her head.

"Yep, just dizzy." She then hunched over and convulsed all over the floor. Derek went by her side and held her hair back.

"Let me get you some water." Derek walked out of the room and a second later came back with a bottle of water. "Is it too early to take a test?"

"I think so, I don't know. I've never been pregnant before, Derek."

"Oh, right…" Why don't I take you home, I'll finish what I have to do tomorrow."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"My girlfriend is sick and I'm going to take care of her. I want to." They went to Bailey and informed her that Meredith was sick and Derek needed to take her home because she was in no condition to drive.

They walked in the door to Meredith's house, he laid her down on the couch, covered her up an sat next to her, her head laid on his lap as he watched tv. Although Derek was scared as hell, he wouldn't mind the thought of starting a family with Meredith.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Derek awoke the next morning only to find Meredith not in the same place as she was the previous night. He looked around the room, thinking she would be in the kitchen or dining room but there was no sign of her. He got up from the couch and looked in the laundry room, but still no Meredith.

"Meredith," he yelled. No answer. He started getting worried so he went upstairs. The house is only so big, where could she be? He checked the upstairs bathroom, opening the door to expect Meredith still throwing up but still she was nowhere to be found. He checked Izzy and George's room but still nobody. His last resort was her room, maybe she snuck upstairs while he was still sleeping. He opened the door quietly and saw a small figure lying in Meredith's bed. He smiled and walked toward the bed, brushing her hair out of her face. She stirred in the bed and turned to him, opening her eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he smiled, "you had me worried. I woke up and you weren't there."

"Well I know I snore so I decided to let you sleep peacefully."

"I prefer sleeping with my girlfriend. But how are you feeling?"

"Better, it must have been something I ate."

"Or that you're…"

"I'm not, Derek. I ate Chinese food a couple days ago and apparently it didn't settle right." Derek felt a little disappointed inside but he didn't show it.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"How's your nose."

"Still intact," he joked, "nothing's broken." Meredith patted the bed for him to sit down beside her.

"What are you going to do about them?"

"About who?"  
"Sloan and Addison, I mean they work where we do, there'll be a lot of tension."

"Avoid them as much as possible. Like I said, I'm done with both of them. He had no reason to get angry at me."

"I suppose you're right." Meredith heard the dreadful beep of her pager on the side table, followed by Derek's.

"Oh for Christ's sake, can't we just have one good day off," Derek was very irritated at that point. "I guess we'll have to continue this later."

"Don't be angry at me, mine went off too."

"I'm not angry at you I'm just…angry." Derek got up from the bed and grabbed her car keys. "You know, eventually I'm going to have to get my car from Joe's parking lot. Meredith laughed at the realization that Derek's car had been there for two days. "I'm glad you think it's funny."

"Oh take a chill pill," Meredith got up and kissed Derek.

"We could be a little late you know."

"Derek we have to go."

At the hospital, there were too many people to count on both hands with gunshot wounds. Meredith ran over to Izzy to see what was going on.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. This guy I guess just snapped, pulled out a gun and started shooting up a grocery store."

"A grocery store?"

"I guess his favorite kind of Ramen Noodles weren't on sale," Izzy joked.

"Did they catch the guy?" Meredith sounded worried.

"Um not that I know if, he must have been a track star because most people say he sprinted out of the store faster than they'd ever seen."

"I'll be right back…" Meredith left Izzy with Alex in the pit and went to find Derek. He was currently in a surgery trying to get a bullet out of a young man's head. She quickly put on a mask and went into the room.

"Dr. Shepard, I need to speak with you."

"Can this wait?" Derek sounded irritated.

"Not really, it'll take a second." Derek put down the instruments he was using and took off his gloves and went over to Meredith.

"What's the matter?" He could tell she was worried.

"There's a bunch of gunshot wound patients in the pit, they got sho…"

"Shot up at a grocery store, I'm working on a guy right now. Why?"

"They didn't catch the guy. He's still out there."

"Well what makes you think he'll come to this hospital?"

"Remember when I had a hunch that day with the bomb? I knew something was going to go wrong and it blew up almost killing me? Well this is another one of those hunches, Derek." Derek kissed her on the head.

"Everything will be ok," he reassured her, "I got to get back now, I love you."

"Love you too," she was upset that he didn't believe her. She walked out of the OR and back to the pit

"What was that about?" Cristina was now there helping out Izzy and Alex in Meredith's absence.

"I had to tell Derek. About the shooter."

"What about him? That he went crazy and pulled out a gun?"  
"They didn't catch him, Cristina, he's still out there."

"Yes because a deranged shooter would come to the most populated hospital in Seattle and shoot at everyone." And that's exactly what happened. They heard gunshots from the entrance. Back up in the OR Derek heard them too.

"We've got to close this guy up now." He walked out of the OR panicking. Meredith was right. He ran into Burk on the way down to the pit to find Meredith.

"Did you hear that?" Burk said half worried.

"Yeah, they were gunshots. I've got to find Meredith."

"Her and Cristina are in the pit, I'll come with you." They both ran and quickly as they could down to the pit. What Derek saw next almost made him sick. The man had a hold of Meredith, putting a gun next to her left temple. Meredith grabbed onto the man's arm trying to make him let go of her neck. Derek had never been so scared in his life…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Meredith felt the cold barrel of the gun pushing against her temple, she also felt terror. Not the terror that you get when you go through a haunted house or the terror of a test you know you're going to fail but death terror. She felt as if her life would end, at this moment and there was nothing she could do about it. Derek stepped forward with his hands out to show he didn't have anything in them.

"Take one more step and a bullet will go through her head," he gripped Meredith tighter.

"I'm just here to talk," Derek tried to reason with the man. He wasn't young nor was he old, maybe in his early 40's late 30's. He didn't seem like the type of man to come into a hospital or even a grocery store to pull a gun and start shooting, but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

"I mean it, come any closer and she'll be gone." Derek stopped in his tracks; he really didn't want to find out if he was blushing or not.

"Like I said I just want to talk."

"About what," he sounded irritated by this point.

"Why are you doing this?" Derek knew he was testing him.

"People like you make me so angry, making mistakes every day of your life, killing people. You misdiagnosed my wife, she's now dead, in the ground. She ended up having breast cancer instead of just a 'benign' tumor, it was cancerous. She's now dead."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I truly am, but do you think your wife would've wanted you to do this for her? Because someone made a mistake, do you think she would've wanted you standing here killing other people, families even for her?"

"Shut up! You don't know what she would've wanted."

"I know she would've wanted the best for you. Is this really the best of you?" The man started to cry and shook his head. He let Meredith go and she ran to Derek, hugging him and sobbing. Addison then walked into the room, confused and scared. Derek turned his head for a second to see Addison walk in the room, his blood went cold as he turned back to the man pointing the gun at Meredith and fired two bullets into her chest. Cristina prevented her from falling to the floor as Derek tackled the man to the ground, punching him repeatedly. Once the man was unconscious, he ran toward Meredith's side. He stroked her now pale cheek as he put pressure on the wounds.

"Derek, it hurts," she said shaking.

"I know, I know," tears now fell from his eyes, "someone get a stretcher!" He turned back to Meredith who was losing blood and losing it fast. "Mer, stay with me now ok? Don't fall asleep, can you do that for me?" She nodded her head holding Derek's free hand. "You're going to be just fine," he lied. He knew she would be in good hands but he wasn't positive that she would be ok. And that's what terrified him to death.

When the stretcher finally arrived, Derek and Alex carefully put her on it. They wheeled her back to the OR as fast as they could. Bailey saw Meredith on the stretcher and immediately went to the OR, scrubbing in. She didn't even have to ask what happened, she had heard the gunshots. Derek also attempted to scrub in but was interrupted by Bailey.

"Derek, you should sit this one out," she said sympathetically.

"With all due respect, Dr. Bailey, but this is my girlfriend, I'm not just going to sit back while she's dying."

"Fair enough." They both went into the room and started right away. They had to pump blood into her because she had lost so much in such a short amount of time. Dr. Bailey took the bullets out with ease but then blood splattered everywhere. Her monitor showed her heart rate was dropping and so was her blood pressure. Derek panicked and started resuscitating. Pushing on her chest to help get her heart pumping again, he started crying in front of everyone, but he didn't care. Meredith was on the brink of death. She flat lined, but that didn't stop Derek from trying to bring her back.

"Come on, Meredith," he said as he pumped harder, "I lost you once and I'm not about to do it again." Bailey then brought out the defibrillator and gave her a shock to get her heart rate back. Nothing. "Again," Derek yelled.

"Clear," Dr. Bailey thought there was no hope. She shocked her again, and Derek waited. That's all he could do was wait.

I know this a shorter story but I wanted to continue this in a different chapter. Let me know what you guys think.


	9. Waiting

Chapter 9

Derek paced around the room, that's all he could find himself to do. His lifeless girlfriend lay on the table next to him as he paced. Constantly looking at her and the monitor. Derek found himself starting to get pissed off.

"How could she do this to me?" He thought. "Just leave me here to live life without her." He thought she was sort of selfish for that. But what did he know? He was only a neurosurgeon. Derek continued to pace until Bailey finally spoke up.

"Derek, there's nothing else we can do," she pried.

"Stop it!" He snapped, "She will come around. Just wait." Bailey never saw Derek like this. So frantic, so frustrated. So scared. She shook her head and left Derek to his thoughts. Derek knelt down to Meredith and looked at her cold, lifeless face. He remembered just hours ago how she was doing fine. Talking, laughing, and smiling even. Now she's here, in this room with no smiles, no talking, and no smiling. He put his head in his hands and tears ran down his face. There was a strange beeping noise in the background but Derek didn't care. His girlfriend, the woman he loved was dead. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't breathe. He began to hyperventilate but couldn't find himself to move out of the position he was in. He felt a hand go on top of his and looked up immediately to find Meredith's eyes on him, she was smiling. Derek felt a wave of relief wash over him as he laid his head down on Meredith's lap and sobbed. She ran her fingers through his hair letting him know she was still alive.

"I thought I'd lost you," he said in between sobs.

"I'm here for the long run," she giggled. He managed to smile and look at her without crying. He kissed her, passionately, as if this was the first kiss he ever gave her. Tears still ran down his face but Meredith quickly wiped them away. She looked at him, studying him and touched his clearly unshaven face. It was rough but it felt nice on her hand.

"I love you, Meredith Grey. Forever and no matter what happens."

"I love you too, Derek." Was all she could say. She couldn't find the energy to be sentimental at the moment but that's all Derek needed to hear from her. Was that no matter what she always would love him too.

A/N

Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. I've actually had to be an adult and started working almost every single day. R&R if you would please and comment if you want more?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Derek finally pulled into the driveway of Meredith's house. He quickly got out of the car to help Meredith. He opened the door and took her hand, making sure she didn't injure herself more than she already was. Meredith looked up at Derek and still saw the ghost of fear in his eyes. She had almost died a couple of days ago and Derek was basically a hot mess. Derek smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright, take it easy, Mer. Not too fast."

"I'm fine. I don't know what you people don't get about that."

"You people? Meredith, you almost died. I'm not about to let that happen ever again. So for now, we're going to take precautions." Meredith sighed and rolled her eyes. She loved how protective he was of her but sometimes, he went a little overboard.

Meredith felt comfort finally being home. She didn't like being a patient at the hospital, she wanted to get up and save lives. Not just sit around and do nothing. But Bailey gave her very strict instructions to do absolutely nothing until she cleared her. Meredith thought better of questioning Bailey's authority; she didn't feel like sitting through one of her 10 minute lectures on why she's a resident and how she got there and why she can tell the interns what to do and blah blah blah.

"Watch your step," Derek acted like she didn't know how to walk.

"You realize I'm ok, right?"

"Meredith, we just went over this. I'm not arguing with you so you might as well just stop." Meredith again rolled her eyes in defeat as Derek chuckled.

He opened the door and led her into the house and to the couch. Meredith really didn't feel like sitting but she also didn't feel like arguing with Derek again so she sat and turned on the tv. Derek made his way to the kitchen, to grab something to eat. Hospital food made him sick.

"Meredith, are you hungry at all?"

"Hungry to get up and go back to work, yes."

"You know you can't do that yet." Meredith didn't answer. She sat silently watching tv waiting for Derek to come back into the living room. "I made you a sandwich, you never answered if you were hungry or not." She smiled and took a bite of the sandwich. "Listen, there will be lives to save when you get better, ok?"

"Yea but I want to save lives now. I feel useless sitting on my ass, eating a sandwich and watching television."

"You're definitely not useless. Trust me, you're one of the best interns I've ever seen. A couple of days or maybe even a week won't kill you." She remained silent. She couldn't think of a good comeback. She was glad Derek cared about her so much but that's not exactly what she wanted to hear. She finished her sandwich and laid her head on Derek's lap as he flipped through the channels.

"Derek, what would've you done if I died that day?"

"I would never be able to live with myself. As a matter of fact I don't think I would ever be able to live life the same again." This made her smile.

"Good answer." They both laughed and enjoyed the time they had together at that time.

Derek fell asleep while Meredith found herself feeling nauseous. She got up carefully not waking Derek and ran to the bathroom and vomited the sandwich she just had. It seemed to just keep coming up but the cause was unknown. She started to panic but also didn't want to wake Derek. This would only make him even more worried.

Meredith went out to the kitchen, grabbed the phone and locked herself in the bathroom dialing Christina's number. After a few rings, she finally answered.

"Meredith, Meredith what is it I can do for you on this fine evening?" Christina was always a smart ass even in the darkest of times.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Hmm," she pondered, "what do I get out of it?"  
"Just please go to the store for me."

"To get what?" Meredith whispered so Derek wouldn't be able to hear if he just so happened to wake up. "Are you serious?" Christina was appalled.

"Just do it and do it fast!"

"Alright, alright. Ms. Bossy." Meredith hung up the phone and sat on the bathroom floor awaiting Christina's arrival.

"Could this even be possible?" Meredith thought to herself. She shook her head in denial. "Of course it could be possible," she said aloud.

Meredith almost jumped out of her skin when Christina knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm assuming Derek doesn't know." Meredith shook her head.

"And I don't intend on telling him until I know either."

"Hey, your choice."

"Are you going to watch or…?" Christina sighed and turned around

"There, peep shows over." Meredith did her "business" and sat the small plastic stick on the bathroom counter. Christina read the directions. "It says we have to wait five minutes."

"Five minutes!" Meredith thought to herself. That feels like a lifetime for what she's waiting for. They sat and nervously bull shitted for about 2 minutes when Meredith instinctively looked at the stick. It was blank.

"Give it time. It'll come up" Meredith still wanted to know so badly she sat and stared at the stick until she got her answer.

She took one final look at the stick. She stared at it for a few seconds then looked up at Christina.

"Holy crap." Christina said..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Meredith stared at the stick for a good fifteen minutes, Cristina sitting next to her in awe. Although the evidence was sitting right in front of her, she still couldn't believe that it was actually true. She wanted it to be true oh so badly but she didn't know for sure. After all, the pee on the stick pregnancy tests aren't very accurate.

"Do you think I should take another one, you know, just to be sure?" Cristina looked at Meredith like she had lobsters coming out of her ears.

"Meredith, it says right there, you're pregnant."

"But they're not all that accurate, Cristina. I want to be sure before I tell Derek. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Even if you aren't, I don't think he'll just walk away because of it." Meredith sighed and walked out of the room to find Derek awake and watching tv. He turned to find not only one girl come out of the bathroom but two.

"Is there something I should know about?" He smirked.

"In your dreams, McDreamy." He couldn't help but laugh but he could tell there was something wrong with Meredith. She sat down next to him feeling nervous.

"Are you ok? What happened in there?" Meredith sat silent not knowing how to tell him. So she pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocked and handed it to him. He took it of her hands and studied it. It didn't really register until he looked at her and saw she was smiling. "You're…you're not…are you?" She nodded her head. He jumped up in excitement and hugged her and even Cristina.

"You're touching me!" Cristina yelled.

"Don't be a grouch, Cristina." Meredith didn't want Cristina's negativity to ruin this moment for Derek and her.

"Ok, well I'm going to let you two have your 'moment' so just call me if you need anything." Cristina walked out of the house as Derek and Meredith held each other.

"We're going to be parents," Derek couldn't wrap that around his head quite yet. It wasn't that he was in shock, it was just he couldn't believe was going to start a perfect family with his perfect girl.

"You're going to be a daddy," Meredith laughed.

"I'm going to be a dad," he repeated.

A/N sorry I haven't been posting much but I've started college and a new job. With the job I have now I'll be able to get on a lot more so I'll be able to post more stuff (: R/R!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Meredith awoke the next morning to find Derek lay asleep beside her. She studied him as he breathed steadily, in and out. She couldn't wrap her mind around that her and Derek would be parents, she always wondered what it would be like to have a family with the great Derek Shepard. She would find that out very soon. Derek stirred slightly then opened his eyes to find Meredith staring at him.

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Morning sleepyhead. How'd you sleep?" He kissed her on the forehead then got up to get dressed for the day.

"Pretty well when I was finally able to sleep."

"You couldn't sleep? Why's that?"

"I was nervous," he got up to put clothes on for the day.

"Derek, you're going to be a great father, you know that right?"

"I wasn't nervous about that," he winked. Meredith looked at him, confused as to what he meant.

"Then…what were you nervous about?"

"You'll see," was all he said. Meredith hated when he gave those type of answers. He knew that, he just did it to push her buttons and it worked. "Get dressed and meet me down stairs in five minutes."

"Five minutes? You know it takes me longer to get ready."

"Then hurry up," he smiled and went downstairs. Meredith got up quickly and started to get ready.

"What the hell is he doing," she thought to herself, "why is he having me get ready at ten in the morning?" She thought it would be better if she didn't ask questions. Eventually he would show and or tell her what he was talking about. She threw on a white t-shirt and jeans. She figured they weren't going anywhere fancy so why dress up? She grabbed an overcoat just in case it would rain; it likes to do that a lot in Seattle. She went downstairs and saw Derek waiting for her by the front door.

"Ready?" He asked with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She walked out the door, Derek behind her and got into the car. "You're not going to make me close my eyes again are you," she asked as Derek got into the drivers' side of the car.

"No, not this time," he chuckled. He started the engine and drove off into the distance. They drove for what seemed like hours to Meredith but was only about fifteen minutes. They were at Joe's bar for some odd reason.  
"Oh so you take me to the place where I can't drink?" Derek took her hand and walked in. He pulled a chair out for her as she sat down then he sat down across the room from her. "Derek, what are you doing? Quit being dumb and come sit by me."

"This is where I first laid eyes on you, Meredith. You had a shot of tequila and I thought you were the most beautiful thing that walked this earth. And I still do." She blushed and smiled. He got up and grabbed her hand once again leading her back out to the car. They got in and drove to Seattle Grace.

"Oh, now you're taking me to the place where I can't even work at the moment." Again, Derek laughed and took her hand. He led her inside and made her stand in a specific area. Just as he was walking over across the room, Bailey came out of nowhere.

"Um, what are ya'll doin'?" Bailey asked Derek in confusion.

"Just bear with me for now. Please?" She agreed then went back to work. Meredith was still standing in the place Derek told her to and Derek now stood across the room with a fake file in his hands. "This is where I found out I would be working with you. That made me happy," he smiled then took her hand and led her to the elevator. He pushed the 'up' button and got in with her. "This is where we had our first "make out" session after I found out I'd be working with you."

"Oh aren't you just Mr. Romantic," Meredith laughed. He led her into the exam room they had their "moment" on prom night.

"This is where I finally decided that I wanted you, Meredith. I figured out that you were my person and I needed you in my life." Meredith kissed Derek softly, then Derek pulled away. "I'm not finished yet," he smiled. He took her hand one last time, led her out to the car and drove off. This time, Meredith had no clue as to where they were going but she guessed she would find out sooner or later.

They arrived at the Japanese Gardens in Seattle, Meredith's most favorite place. She liked to come here and look at all the flowers and Derek knew that. He led her out to basically the middle of the gardens.

"It's beautiful here. How'd you know I like this?"

"Because you're right, this is beautiful. But nothing is as beautiful as you are Meredith Grey. I look at you every day and think how lucky I am to have you. Words literally cannot describe the feeling's I have for you. Meredith you already gave me a lifetime of happiness," he got down on one knee and pulled out a small, black box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring, "will you let me spend the rest of my life trying to do the same?"

A/N I'm thinking about leaving this story here then starting a new one with Derek, Meredith and McBaby? Let me know what you guys thing!


	13. Authors Note

A/N

THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY! You guys are soo awesome! But I'm have to end this story here. BUUUUUTTTT! I'm going to be making a new story with Derek, Meredith and McBaby and about their lives after the baby comes! Check it out. ALSO! If you would be so kind to check out my Izzy and Denny story called "Everything in between" and review it, that would be great as well! Again thank you guys so much for reading my story and keeping it alive. You guys are the reason I continue to write and I take every single one of your reviews to heart! Thank you for your support guys!


End file.
